No way for love
by Ellie Hales
Summary: Petit compromis! j'ai tiré l'un des personnages de mon histoire de Jensen Ackles, cela dit mon histoire N'EST PAS rattachée à Supernatural à proprement dit, il n'y a que certains éléments. Mon histoire compte 26 chapitres au total, presque entièrement terminée et postée aussi souvent que possible. Je la publie dans cette catégorie faute d'emplacement pour les histoires inventées!
1. Prologue

**Mise en garde : **Je prends la peine de mettre en garde les lecteurs(lectrices) de ce site que mon histoire ne porte pas sur SUPERNATURAL (la série). Mon personnage masculin à les traits de Jensen Ackles, mon personnage féminin à ceux de Sophia Bush car se sont mes acteurs modèles depuis des années et je ne voulais pas changer. J'ai longtemps étais réticente envers ce site car il faut rattacher les écrits à des catégories ce qui, dans mon cas, est problématique ! Je vous préviens donc que cette histoire n'est pas du SUPERNATURAL, il n'y a pas de méchants monstres tueurs, ni de course aux âmes. Seulement certains éléments sont présents, Sam et Bobby ont un rôle mineur est apparaisse peu. Je ne veux pas spoiler mais je suis ici pas contrainte donc autant être honnête avec vous. **  
**

Ellie Hales.

**No Way For Love**

Prologue

**" 302 22.02 7.00pm please"**

Ces chiffres, ce mot, tout ceci fut la fin. La fin d'une histoire qui n'avait rien pour durer, la fin d'une relation qui n'aurait peut-être jamais dû voir le jour, la fin du chaos et de l'agitation dont on m'avait affublé ces derniers mois, la fin de tout. Vous ne comprenez pas ? Moi non plus. Je n'ai pas compris comment j'en étais arrivée là, dans cette situation, dans ce néant. Et pourtant j'y étais, je restais alors que tout était fini, qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Je restais, parce que je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de cet homme, amaigri par la faim, meurtri par les coups, qui se trouve dans cette autre pièce. Une vitre. Voilà tout ce qui nous séparait à cet instant fatidique où je le voyais souffrir et où mon cœur semblait mourir, de chaudes larmes roulant le long de mes joues. Il ne regardait que moi, essayant de m'adresser un dernier sourire empli d'amour. Un sourire qu'il me fut impossible de lui rendre, tant mon cœur à l'agonie ne supportait pas cette vision tragique. J'aurais aimé le lui dire. Le lui dire avant que tout ceci ne prenne fin. Lui dire… « Je t'aime ».


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre I

Un doux soleil s'élevait dans le vaste ciel New-Yorkais tandis que la classe ouvrière sortait de sa nuit profonde pour rejoindre son lieu de travail dans une léthargie encore évidente. Les mêmes gens empruntant le même itinéraire avec le même Starbucks coffee. Oui, tout était pour le moins identique. Excepté elle, une petite brune d'un mètre soixante-sept environ, fine et longiligne qui se frayait un chemin à travers une foule toujours plus consistante dans une jolie robe noire de jais qui voletée au gré du vent, elle semblait pressée et ennuyée d'être confronté à une telle foule de si bonnes heures, ses longs mois de congé à l'étranger lui avaient presque fait oublier à quel point la vie New-Yorkaise pouvait être animée à peine le soleil levé. Cette dernière n'abandonna pas pour autant et tenta de déboucher sur l'extrémité du trottoir où elle héla un taxi qui s'arrêta fort heureusement. Soulagée, elle monta sans plus attendre dans le véhicule et délivra avec un charmant sourire l'adresse au chauffeur qui s'affaira sur-le-champ. En peu de temps Alana arriva à destination, réglant sa course et souhaitant à son chauffeur une excellente journée. Enfin, elle regarda d'un œil surpris le bâtiment de sa compagnie, dans ses souvenirs il n'était pas aussi imposant. Prenant conscience qu'elle s'était plantée au beau milieu du chemin depuis plus de cinq minutes déjà elle se ressaisit et s'avança d'un pas ferme, bien décidée à leur montrer qu'elle était parfaitement capable de reprendre du service.

_ Regardez-moi qui voilà ! S'exclama Cooper Harrison, bras droit du Co-PDG. Ravie de te revoir parmi nous Alana ! Ajouta-t-il en la serrant affectueusement dans ses bras.

_ Merci beaucoup. Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir après tout ce temps… comment vas-tu ?

_ Merveilleusement bien, tu as ensoleillé ma matinée tout entière.

_ Toujours aussi beau parleur à ce que je vois. Sais-tu si mon frère est déjà là ?

_ Tu veux le voir ? Demanda-t-il, sceptique.

_ L'éviter plutôt. Rectifia la jolie brune. Il pense que c'est encore trop tôt pour moi…

_ Ton frère s'inquiète toujours beaucoup trop. Assura Cooper. Si tu te sens capable de travailler alors n'hésite pas et si tu as besoin d'un coup de main tu sais vers qui te tourner. N'écoute pas ton rabat-joie de frère ! Plaisanta-t-il.

_ Rabat-joie qui est aussi ton patron et ton meilleur ami. Souligna Alana en riant.

_ Comme si je pouvais l'oublier. Termina-t-il en haussant dramatiquement les épaules. Je t'accompagne jusqu'à ton bureau ?

_ Avec plaisir, tu auras largement l'occasion de me remettre au parfum !

_ J'en doute, une vie ne serait pas assez longue pour te dire tout ce que tu as loupé ! Mais je vais essayer de résumer au maximum.

Les deux collègues prirent l'ascenseur et s'arrêtèrent au douzième étage où se trouvait le bureau principal d'Alana. Cette dernière fut considérablement surprise de constater que rien n'avait changé dans cette pièce, tout était exactement comme elle l'avait laissé un an auparavant. Un an déjà qu'elle avait fui l'entreprise et ses responsabilités, sa culpabilité et son chagrin. Pourtant, cette pièce était restée la même, intemporelle et immuable. Alana passa devant Cooper et jeta un regard sur l'ensemble de la pièce, détaillant chaque objet, chaque recoin de cet antre chocolat et beige qu'elle avait elle-même composé sous les yeux éberlués de son frère qui pensait davantage aux bénéfices qu'au confort. Cooper la regarda faire, amusé. Il avait l'impression de voir une enfant de cinq ans découvrir pour la première fois un château merveilleux, or il avait sous les yeux une jeune femme débordante d'énergie et dans son propre bureau. Ce brusque rapport le fit rire et Alana se tourna vers lui, étonnée.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? S'enquit-elle.

_ On croirait que tu n'es jamais venu ici auparavant. Répondit-il, honnêtement.

_ Au contraire, je me disais justement que rien n'avait changé ici.

_ Nate ne voulait pas toucher à ton bureau, bien que tous les étages aient été refait à neuf, décoration y comprise. Il disait que comme au commencement, tu devrais choisir comment aménager cette pièce enfin quelque chose du genre.

_ C'est gentil de sa part d'avoir eu cette réaction, au moins j'ai l'impression d'avoir encore ma place ici…

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu nous chantes là ?! Cette compagnie n'est rien sans toi, mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne Alana Mary Abigail Saint Clair ! Dit-il, très sérieux.

_ Pourtant, j'ai l'impression d'être un déserteur ayant fui pendant la guerre… soupira-t-elle en s'appuyant contre son bureau.

_ Alana, repris Cooper en s'approchant d'elle et en lui prenant la main. Ce que tu as vécu a été un véritable coup dur pour toi et il n'y a pas une seule personne dans cet immeuble qui ne le sache pas. Personne ne t'en veut d'être partie de la sorte, je peux te le certifier. De plus, tout le monde souhaite que tu retrouves cette joie de vivre, cette impatience tellement envahissante et cette animosité que tu avais lorsque tu te donnais un objectif. Tu es l'âme et le pilier de cette compagnie, nous sommes tous avec toi quoi qu'il arrive.

_ Bien entendu cette conversation restera loin des oreilles de mon cher frère. Ajouta-t-elle avec un peu plus d'aplomb. Merci Cooper, j'avais un peu peur de reprendre pour être honnête …

_ Aucun problème, tu sais que tu peux toujours venir me trouver quand ça ne va pas. Bref, j'ai du boulot qui m'attend malheureusement. Marisa ne va pas tarder, Nate a vu avec elle les dossiers dont tu auras la charge, elle te les confira dès son arrivée. Je suis en déplacement toute la matinée donc si quelque chose te préoccupe appelle-moi sur ma ligne personnelle… Mais bien sûr tu vas t'en sortir comme un chef. Se rattrapa-t-il devant sa mine bougonne.

Cooper quitta les lieux et Alana prit place derrière son bureau, fouillant discrètement ses tiroirs pour savoir ce qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle. Tout ceci lui semblait si loin. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle était de nouveau derrière ce bureau, qu'elle venait d'échanger quelques paroles avec Cooper, et qu'elle allait travailler comme si de rien n'était… Tout ceci lui semblait trop irréel pour être vrai.

_ Mademoiselle Saint Clair ? Demanda à titre préventif une jeune secrétaire qui ne disait rien à Alana.

_ Elle-même. Je peux vous aider ?

_ Marisa, Mademoiselle. Je suis votre nouvelle secrétaire à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je… J'ai déjà fait mes preuves avec M. Harrison et je m'engage à faire tout mon possible pour vous être utile tout au long de notre collaboration. Récita-t-elle d'une traite.

_ C'est entendu, je me fais une joie de travailler avec vous et je compte sur vous pour être mes yeux et mes oreilles. Dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Marisa esquissa un sourire, gênée, et s'avança avec plus d'entrain vers sa nouvelle supérieure, déposant sur son bureau une pile de dossiers et la mettant au courant des prochains événements auxquels la compagnie participerait. Alana se prit au jeu avec beaucoup de sérieux et reprit vite de l'assurance et du naturel dans tout ce qui était affaire, partenariat et événementiel. Une bonne partie de la journée s'écoula ainsi, ne laissant pas une minute de repos à la jeune femme qui ne s'en plaignit pas plus que cela. Ce qui, en somme, dérouta quelque peu Marisa n'ayant visiblement pas été habitué à un tel acharnement de la part de Cooper. Cette réflexion eut le don de déclencher chez Alana un fou rire monumental bien que cette information ne l'étonnât pas le moins du monde. Marisa se dérida considérablement au fil de la journée, son impressionnante patronne lui apparaissait maintenant comme une collègue de travail passionné et jovial ce qui améliora sans aucun mal la relation et les bonnes conditions de travail des deux jeunes femmes. Alana reçu également la visite de quelques-uns de ses collègues qui après mûre réflexion avait enfin osé franchir la porte de son bureau. Ils étaient soulagés en voyant que la jeune PDG n'avait pas trop changé et qu'elle avait repris sans aucun inconvénient quelconque.

_ Vous pourriez peut-être faire une pause. Conseilla Marisa. Nous avons déjà bien avancé.

_ Je pense que tu as raison, je vais aller me dégourdir un peu les jambes. Suggéra la jeune femme. Je te ramène quelque chose ? Jus de fruit, café ou un thé ?

_ Un jus de fruit ça sera très bien. Assura Marisa, chaleureusement.

Alana descendit alors de quelques étages et flâna dans les couloirs. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle se sentait bien, et elle avait une impression forte, celle que, quoiqu'il se passe, rien ne pourrait lui gâcher cette journée. Elle passa par le snack de l'entreprise et acheta une pâtisserie, une bouteille d'eau ainsi qu'un jus de fruit puis remonta dans son bureau.

_ Il n'y avait plus que du jus de fraise, j'espère que ça te … Nathanael… je pensais que tu avais trop de travail pour venir vérifier que je faisais correctement le mien. Dit-elle, amer.

_ Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là. Dit-il catégoriquement. Regarde ça. Ajouta-t-il en allumant l'écran de télévision.

« …spécial, nous interrompons ce programme pour vous faire part d'une nouvelle des plus alarmantes. Gardées secrètes par les agents de la CIA, cette information nous est arrivée par un membre du personnel de la maison blanche. Il semblerait que dans la nuit du 3 au 4 juillet, un groupe d'individus armés et au nombre de trois se serait introduit au sein même de la maison blanche sous le nez de la sécurité et aurait attenté à la vie du Président des États-Unis. Nous n'avons malheureusement aucun détail sur cet incident ni le nombre exact de victimes, il est cependant dit que six agents auraient trouvé la mort cette nuit et que la première Dame serait blessée. Toutes les autorités sont sur le qui-vive et tente de retrouver par tous les moyens les auteurs de ce crime. C'était Nancy P… »

Nathanael coupa la télévision et regarda d'un air grave sa sœur, ayant lâché ce qu'elle avait dans les mains sous le choc.

_ C'est sur toutes les chaînes de télévision, les radios répètent cela en boucle depuis ce matin et la presse à scandales en fait toute une affaire d'Etat en mettant de nouveau l'incident sur le compte du terrorisme…

_ Un incident… On a tenté de tuer le Président des États-Unis… C'est… c'est du délire ! S'exclama Alana. Ça ne peut pas être vrai voyons ! Qui serait assez fou pour vouloir tuer l'homme le plus influent du continent !

Alana n'en revenait pas, et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle n'était pas la seule, Cooper débarqua dans son bureau peu de temps après, faisant également allusion à la nouvelle surréaliste qui avait frappé le pays tout entier. Partout ce n'était que décontenance et incrédulité de la part des citoyens américains, personne n'arrivait à imaginer comment un tel fait avait bien pu se produire et certains criaient aux affabulations de la presse ou à un coup monté de toutes pièces. Dans le bureau d'Alana, tous se regardaient, mués et abasourdit, aucun ne pouvaient dire la moindre parole, le moindre son. L'Amérique venait de subir un séisme national et il était clair dans l'esprit de tous que l'affaire prendrait bientôt des proportions énormes…


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Chapitre II**_

_ Ah je tombe mal… tu sortais peut-être ? Interrogea Cooper rentré dans le bureau d'Alana promptement.

_ Oui, je profite de ma pause déjeunée pour aller chercher un tailleur au pressing. Ma chère mère veut explicitement son précieux Chanel pour le gala de charité de samedi alors je suis de corvée.

_ Je vois. Exprima-t-il, visiblement déçu. Tu veux que je te dépose ?

_ Cooper… soupira Alana. Ça fait une semaine maintenant, je peux me débrouiller seule et faire ce que j'ai à faire sans ta surveillance permanente.

_ J'en fais trop…

_ Beaucoup trop. Assura-t-elle en souriant. Mais je sais que tu ne penses pas à mal, seulement je ne suis plus une petite fille Cooper, je vole de mes propres ailes alors lâche la bride et laisse-moi faire.

Cooper lui sourit timidement et quitta la pièce, Alana sur les talons. Le beau blond se dirigea vers son bureau en repensant à ses années de lycée, où déjà à cette époque il s'était senti obligé de prendre soin d'elle, de garder un œil sur cette jolie brunette qui promettait de faire de grandes choses, qui jurait de réaliser de grands rêves, autre que ceux que son père avait pour elle. C'est dans cette optique qu'il s'était tout d'abord rapproché d'elle, puis de Nate et partagea peu à peu leurs rêves et leurs espoirs. S'asseyant sur son fauteuil en cuir magistral, il se prit à contempler la photo qu'il y avait sur son bureau en acajou verni, une photo datant de leur dernière année de fac, peu avant qu'Alana ne plaque tout sur un coup de tête et s'achète un petit loft où elle commença à travailler sur ces dessins, son succès en fut presque immédiat et les poussa là où ils en étaient aujourd'hui, à la tête d'une multinationale exportant chaque année des millions d'exemplaires, participant à tous les grands événements mondains et consultés par les plus grands de ce monde. Cooper était fier de ce succès et savait parfaitement à qui il le devait, Alana. La seule est unique femme qui avait un jour suscité pleinement son intérêt.

_ Mademoiselle Alana, n'oubliez pas votre rendez-vous de 13 heures s'il vous plaît. Lui rappela Marisa.

_ C'est noté Marisa, j'y serais sans faute. Déclara la jeune femme en sortant de l'immeuble.

_ Mademoiselle Saint Clair une voiture est à votre disposition. L'informa un agent de la sécurité.

_ C'est gentil Tony, mais j'ai envie de marcher aujourd'hui.

_ Bien mademoiselle, passer une bonne journée dans ce cas.

_ Toi aussi Tony. Lui répondit-elle, aimable.

Elle descendit le long de la rue, jusqu'à se retrouver dans une petite ruelle commerçante où les gros industriels ne mettraient jamais un pied de leur vie, supposant que cette ruelle était tout juste bonne pour la classe ouvrière. Alana n'était pas d'accord, bien qu'elle soit sûre que sa mère la tuerait sans aucun remords si elle savait un jour que son tailleur préféré avec fouler le sol d'un pressing public. Alana en sourit et entra dans la petite boutique.

_ Bonjour, je viens chercher un tailleur au nom de Saint Clair.

_Oh oui, le beau tailleur ! Attendez un instant je vous l'apporte. Dit une petite femme métisse, probablement d'origine mexicaine.

_ Une couture avait lâché alors j'ai pris le soin de la refaire… Précisa-t-elle timidement en la lui montrant.

_ On ne voit pas du tout la différence, vous avez des doigts de fée ! Merci de vous en être occupé.

La petite femme lui sourit, soulagée de ne pas avoir commis d'impaires en réparant ce tailleur dont elle se doutait que le prix d'achat était de loin supérieur à ce qu'elle pourrait gagner en un an. Alana régla les frais et ajouta un beau dédommagement pour la couture, puis ressortit à peine quelques secondes plus tard, le tailleur soigneusement recouvert d'une housse protectrice ne laissant rien percevoir de l'habit. Regardant l'heure elle continua de marcher, revenant une fois encore dans la rue principale que les plus gros investisseurs de New York ne connaissait que trop bien et comme prévu se mit en route vers un petit café dans lequel Lexy devait la rejoindre sous peu.

_ Oh…Ohhhh ! S'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années venait de la heurter de plein fouet, lui faisant de ce fait perdre l'équilibre et Alana se retrouva sur les fesses, à même le sol, totalement déboussolée. L'homme baissa les yeux et la releva d'une seule main, assez brusquement ce qui déstabilisa Alana. D'autant plus qu'elle avait pris le temps de détailler l'homme qui l'avait heurté, grand, brun il était mal rasé et semblait peu propre sur lui, un peu comme s'il était revenu d'un long périple de plusieurs jours sans avoir eu l'occasion de passer par une salle de bain. Regardant à droite et à gauche frénétiquement, il grommela des excuses sans doute adressées à Alana puis repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu, visiblement soucieux d'être trop longtemps à la vue de tous. Alana était choquée et décontenancée de voir à quel point cet homme avait pu manquer de tact et de politesse. Il ne lui avait même pas demandé si elle allait bien ! Elle hocha la tête en signe de dédain et dépoussiéra son imperméable avant de reprendre sa route.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fichais ! S'époumona une jeune femme brune au comptoir.

_ Désolée, un goujat m'a bousculée de plein fouet et est parti comme un voleur ça m'a un peu dérouté !

_ Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas hurlé dessus ? Demanda-t-elle, comme si c'était une évidence.

_ Parce que ma chère, on ne hurle pas sur un inconnu dans une rue pleine de contribuable qui pourront vous lécher les bottes plus tard ! dit-elle, cynique.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu prends ?

_ Un cosmo. Répondit Alana en posant ses affaires à côté d'elle.

_ Tu suis les infos en ce moment ? S'enquit Lexy.

_ Cette histoire présidentielle ? Ils en parlent tous les jours c'est un peu dur d'y échapper…

_ Le boss s'arrache les cheveux sur cette histoire, les services secrets ne laissent plus rien filtrer. Lui confia-t-elle, maussade. Mais bon c'est encore confidentiel donc je te demande la plus grande discrétion ! Ajouta Lexy avec gravité.

_ Tu me connais, voyons, éluda Alana en riant. Et donc tu as prévu de te rapprocher de Washington pour capter un peu plus d'informations, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Elémentaire ma chère. Mais pour l'instant c'est impossible, je dois faire un reportage sur une fête remontant à la nuit des temps dans le Kentucky… annonça-t-elle en ronchonnant.

_ Honnêtement je pense que tu ne devrais pas te mêler de trop près de cette histoire, enfin je veux dire c'est déjà assez dingue d'imaginer qu'on veuille s'en prendre au chef de l'État sous le nez de ses chiens alors je doute qu'ils laissent quiconque fouiner d'un peu trop près maintenant.

_ J'ai justement pris le journalisme dans l'espoir d'avoir une grosse affaire comme celle-ci et de faire les gros titres au moins une fois dans ma vie. Souligna Lexy avec dureté.

_ Je sais mais je doute simplement que tu puisses t'immiscer dans cette histoire sans aucun dommage…

_ Alana j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! La rassura-t-elle. Et sinon le boulot ?

Alana la regarda quelques minutes, soupira et avala une longue gorgée de ce liquide rougeâtre qui se trouvait dans son verre, avant de le reposer et de lui répondre.

_ J'ai l'impression d'être tout le temps observé… je ne sais pas si je deviens paranoïaque ou si c'est vraiment le cas mais j'ai vraiment l'impression d'étouffer quelques fois. Avoua-t-elle, honteuse.

_ ça ne fait qu'une semaine, il leur faut peut-être un peu plus de temps pour comprendre que tu es de nouveau sur le devant de la scène, prête à reprendre ton exécrable caractère de patronne pleine au as. Et je dis ça avec une totale sympathie bien sûre.

_ Exécrable tu dis ? Répéta-t-elle, amusée. Cooper est toujours sur mon dos…

_ Envoie-le au diable. Trancha Lexy sans la moindre once de compassion.

_ Tu ne l'aime pas. Rétorqua Alana.

_ Qui pourrait aimer un crétin macho égoïste pareil ? Se justifia-t-elle.

_ Une fois qu'on le connaît il n'est pas aussi… crétin, ni macho… et il n'est pas égoïste. Conclu-t-elle.

_ Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, ce mec m'exacerbe. Il est pire qu'un parasite !

_ Et c'est la fouineuse de service qui ose le dire ? Railla Alana, moqueuse.

_ Mon boulot m'oblige à l'être ! Plaida Lexy.

_ Oh que non, tu es toujours la première pour ce qui est d'interférer dans les histoires des autres Lexy Cherydan ! Et Dieu sait que je te connais assez bien pour en avoir fait les frais !

_ Ces histoires remontent au lycée ! Y'a prescription maintenant.

_ Le Cooper que tu détestes tant aussi remonte au lycée. Argumenta-t-elle, vainqueur.

_ Tu tiens vraiment à avoir le dernier mot ?

_ Oui.

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent de bon cœur et finirent leur verre. Repartant sur des sujets sans grand intérêt mais, qui leur permettait de retrouver malgré tout une certaine complicité, comme elles avaient pu en avoir durant leurs études. Lexy avait toujours eu une personnalité rebelle et indépendante, ne cessant jamais de revendiquer ses convictions et de prendre position quand un sujet lui tenait à cœur, c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que M. Warner, leur professeur du secondaire la poussa à intégrer le club de journalisme du lycée, prétextant qu'elle aurait tout le loisir de revendiquer ce qu'elle voulait ailleurs que dans son cours. Peu après, Lexy avait trouvé sa voie et fort été de l'admettre, elle excellait dans ce domaine. À l'époque, beaucoup se demander comment Alana Saint Clair, fille de bonne famille avec une classe et une distinction folle avait pu se lier d'amitié avec une fille de Brooklyn n'ayant aucune idée de ce que le CAC40 signifiait. Et contre toute attente, ce duo avait tenu bon. Laissant les deux amies en bon terme malgré leur éloignement respectif, Lexy était toujours sur les routes pour ses reportages et Alana ayant pris un congé d'un an à l'étranger.

_ Bon, il faut que j'y aille. J'ai une réunion dans 10 minutes et Marisa doit déjà être en train de paniquer.

_ Obligation, quand tu nous tiens… Ironisa Lexy.

_ Tu reviens quand ?

_ Surement pas avant quelques semaines… malheureusement je ne connais rien de cette stupide fête donc je ne sais pas du tout combien de temps ça peut durer. Je te tiens au courant.

_ Ok, on fait comme ça alors. Termina-t-elle en se levant et rassemblant ses affaires.

_ Alana… ce n'est peut-être qu'une rumeur mais…

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle, visiblement interloquée par l'attitude de son amie.

_ D'après certains de mes collègues, un expert en psychologie criminel aurait confié aux sénateurs de chaque état que les criminels pourraient se séparer…

_ D'accord mais, où veux-tu en venir ?

_ L'un des trois pourrait être ici, Alana. À New York…


	4. Chapitre 3

_ Ecoute Marisa, ce n'est pas la priorité pour le moment ! S'emporta Alana. Appelle le photographe et déplace la séance, dis-lui que n'importe quel autre horaire conviendra parfaitement ! Décommande le traiteur et appelle-moi Luigi à la place. Et pour l'amour du ciel essaie de trouver Cooper il manque des documents dans ce dossier !

_ Tout de suite mademoiselle.

Marisa quitta le bureau en trombe, depuis le matin même Alana était d'une humeur épouvantable suite à un accrochage survenu dans le bureau de son frère. À partir de cela le moindre faux pas la mettait hors d'elle. Alana commençait réellement à saturer, elle n'avait pas pu avancer dans la nouvelle collection par manque de temps, les dossiers et les contrats se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux chaque jour et elle déplorait le fait que son frère prenne toutes ces décisions sans la consulter auparavant comme il le faisait par le passé. Et surtout, l'absence de vie sociale et de divertissement, telle que Lexy, la rendait totalement impossible.

_ Mademoiselle Alana, j'ai beau essayer, le photographe menace d'annuler la séance.

_ Passe-le-moi.

_ Ligne deux. Indiqua-t-elle avant de s'éclipser.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si difficile dans le fait de déplacer une séance photo, bon sang ?! Fulmina-t-elle.

_ Je ne peux pas ! Mon emploi du temps ne me le permet pas ! Tempéra le photographe.

_ Parce que vous croyez que le mien est plus soft ! On ne fera pas cette séance dans de telle condition !

_ Et bien dans ce cas trouvez-vous un autre photographe ! Menaça-t-il.

_ Vous savez quoi ?! C'est la meilleure idée que vous avez eu de la journée ! Hurla-t-elle en raccrochant violemment.

_ Luigi a un autre événement de prévu, mais il vous fait parvenir un mail contenant toutes ces propositions, à vous de voir ce que vous désirez et il s'arrangera pour tous vous fournir en priorité. Débita-t-elle, nerveuse.

_ Au moins une chose qui va dans cette sale journée. Soupira Alana. Et pour Cooper ?

_ Il est en déplacement… mais il sait où sont les documents, il vous les remettra dès son retour avec ses plus plates excuses.

_D'accord… d'accord. Marisa, tu pourrais me trouver un jus de tomate ou un thé s'il te plaît… je sens que mes nerfs vont lâcher.

_ J'y vais tout de suite.

Alana laissa tomber tout ce qu'elle était en train de faire, dossier, téléphone, fax, tout. Un mal de tête la ravagé et elle ne se sentait pas de finir la journée dans ces conditions. Las de rester assise elle se leva et fit quelques pas dans son bureau puis sous cette horrible impression de claustrophobie elle le quitta dans l'intention de prendre un peu d'air dans le patio de l'entreprise.

_ Alana, j'ai un promoteur qui désirerait s'associer à la compagnie pour gérer un événement qu'il compte organiser sous peu… Qu'est-ce que je lui dis ? L'interrogea un employé en l'attrapant au vol.

_ C'est Nate qui gère toutes ces décisions, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire apparemment. Se renfrogna-t-elle.

_ Nate envoie tout le monde paitre depuis ce matin, il ne veut voir personne et tout le monde commence à péter un plomb !

_ Cet événement consistera en quoi ?

_ Il veut organiser un défilé dans un de ses locaux, sauf qu'il n'a ni modèle, ni expérience dans ce domaine.

_ En gros il demande un gros coup de pub. Trancha Alana. Refuse.

Elle commença à repartir, quand elle se stoppa net. Une lueur de génie traversant ses beaux yeux noisette.

_ Attends, les locaux sont grands ?

_ D'après ce que je sais de lui il est plutôt influent et possède de grands espaces.

_ Il peut fournir tout ce dont on a besoin ? Photographe, presse, loge ?

_ Il faut que je lui demande une confirmation mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il était prêt à tout pour ce partenariat.

_ Alors demande-lui plus de détails, monte un dossier complet avec ces préférences, ce qu'il attend de nous et ce qu'il est prêt à investir pour ce projet. Si tu vois qu'il est conciliant propose-lui un rendez-vous et tiens-moi au courant.

_ Je m'en occupe. Assura-t-il.

Soufflant un bon coup Alana tenta de se calmer et de retrouver son self-control, le problème du photographe allait peut-être se régler de lui-même, elle allait peut-être trouver une salle suffisamment vaste pour organiser un défilé de grand luxe et elle remporterait un nouveau contrat facilement. Il y avait tout de même du positif dans cette journée. Alana sorti dans le patio, désert, et prit place sur un banc. Laissant ainsi les doux rayons du soleil lui effleurer la peau, le vent lui caresser les cheveux avec volupté et le bruit lointain de la circulation bercer son moment de repos. Elle se sentait vide, exténuée. Jamais elle n'avait eu autant de mal à cumuler son job, sa passion et sa vie.

_ Alana, ton jus de tomate. Lui intima Marisa.

_ Merci Marisa… et désolée que tu aies fait les frais de ma mauvaise humeur. S'excusa-t-elle.

_ Je suppose que ce sont les aléas du métier… et je peux facilement imaginer à quel point ça peut-être fatigant de tout porter sur ses épaules. Lui dit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

_ J'aime mon métier, j'adore ce que je fais et je m'investis toujours à 100 % dans tout ce que j'entreprends, mais là j'ai vraiment l'impression de toucher le fond ! Et Nate ne m'aide pas !

_ Vous savez, ça n'a pas tout le temps été facile pour votre frère durant votre absence. Ayant débuté avec M. Cooper j'avais quelques échos et je peux vous assurer que votre frère a dû essuyer beaucoup de critiques et de nombreux échecs dans ses tentatives pour maintenir la société au top en attendant votre retour.

_ Je suis sûre qu'il s'en sortait parfaitement. Nate est fait pour les affaires depuis qu'il est capable de parler.

_ Votre frère est encore jeune. Vous semblez tellement sûre de sa réussite, mais il commet des erreurs comme vous et moi. M. Cooper a également fait des pieds et des mains pour que l'entreprise ne sombre pas, ça a été dur pour tout le monde, votre frère a dû se reprendre et tout gérer seul.

_ Alors pourquoi ne relâche-t-il pas un peu la pression et ne me laisse-t-il pas plus de pouvoir sur la compagnie ?! demanda-t-elle, hébétée. Je suis là maintenant et je sais quel est mon devoir et mes responsabilités alors pourquoi continue-t-il à tout vouloir gérer seul ?

_ Malheureusement je n'ai aucune réponse à propos de cela… Est-ce que vous vous sentez un peu mieux ?

_ Un peu. On va pouvoir reprendre le cour de la journée aussi normalement que possible.

Marisa se leva et annonça à sa patronne qu'elle pouvait encore profiter un peu de la tranquillité du patio avant de remonter, puis se dirigea vers les locaux de l'entreprise pour rejoindre son petit bureau et consulter les éventuels messages qu'elle avait laissé filtrer. Alana repensa à tout ce que venait de lui dire sa secrétaire, à tout ce que son frère avait dû faire pour conserver la société qu'elle avait créée à son apogée alors qu'elle, avait délibérément quitté tout cela sans préavis et sans la moindre pensée pour tous ceux qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Un nouveau sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit et elle se maudit d'avoir un aussi mauvais caractère. Alana se leva à son tour et commença à rejoindre l'entrée du bâtiment quand un designer vient vers elle en courant.

_ Excusez-moi mais, on a un problème. Lâcha-t-il d'un souffle.

_ Quoi encore ? Soupira Alana.

_ Un homme fait des histoires à l'accueil, les secrétaires ne savent plus du tout comment réagir.

Alana leva les yeux au ciel, implorant silencieusement qu'on la pétrifie sur place. Puis revient sur terre et suivit l'homme qui était venu l'avertir jusqu'au sas d'entrée où deux secrétaires, rouge de confusion, tentaient de raisonner un homme de dos, visiblement très énervé.

_ Il y a un problème ici ? Demanda brutalement Alana.

_ Mademoiselle Saint Clair, cet homme insiste pour parler à un employé. L'informa l'une des deux secrétaires.

_ Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé l'employé en question ?

_ C'est qu'il ne travaille plus ici, Mademoiselle. Votre frère l'a licencié l'année dernière.

_ Ecoutez, je perds déjà assez mon temps comme ça alors donnez-moi… Commença-t-il en se retournant vers Alana.

_ C'est vous ! Avait-elle déclaré en le coupant. C'est vous l'ingrat qui m'a bousculée il y a quelques jours dans la rue et qui êtes parti sans même me demander si j'allais bien !

_ Vous avez l'air en pleine forme. Trancha-t-il, direct. Maintenant donnez-moi son adresse !

_ Je ne peux pas vous donner ces informations. Le rembarra-t-elle.

_ Vous vous foutez de moi ! S'emporta-t-il de plus belle.

Deux hommes de la sécurité arrivèrent à leur hauteur et regardèrent la scène sous un œil vigilant, ayant remarqué l'emportement du jeune homme vis-à-vis de leur patronne. Alana jaugeait le grossier personnage qui se trouvait devant elle. Ils ne pouvaient continuer de se donner en spectacle ici.

_ Je vous propose d'en reparler dans mon bureau si vous le voulez bien.

_ Donnez-moi juste cette foutue adresse que je m'en aille ! Objecta-t-il.

_ Je vous conseille de me suivre si vous tenez à trouver un compromis. Lui intima-t-elle assez bas pour que seul lui l'entende.

Les deux vigiles s'étaient approchés, Alana leur demanda d'escorter cet homme jusqu'à son bureau et consigna également l'une des secrétaires d'appeler son frère pour qu'il puisse les éclairer sur cet ex-employé. Après une longue conversation avec l'inconnu, Alana jugea qu'il s'agissait plus d'une nécessité que d'une quelconque envie de vengeance où une affaire louche et consentit à délivrer l'information.

_ Vous devez comprendre qu'en tant qu'employeur nous ne pouvons délivrer à de parfaits inconnus l'adresse de nos employés et encore moins si la personne la réclamant fait preuve d'accès de colère. Affirma-t-elle. Qui recherchez-vous ?

_ Zach… Mansfield.

_ J'ai renvoyé cet homme après avoir découvert qu'il falsifiait les relevés de compte. Précisa Nate, en entrant dans le bureau. C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait demander ? L'interrogea-t-il en regardant sa sœur.

_ Cet homme voudrait son adresse. Expliqua Alana, froide.

_ Eh bien je vous conseille les pages blanches, monsieur. Répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

_ Nate ! Gronda-t-elle. Donne-moi cette adresse.

_ Demande-la à Cooper, c'est lui qui s'en est chargé. Lui dit-il avant de claquer la porte.

Alana joignit alors Cooper qui lui faxa ce qu'elle demandait sans poser de questions, et elle la donna à son tour à cet inconnu en le mettant tout de même en garde. Ceci fait, elle alluma son écran de télévision et tomba sur un flash spécial dont l'information du jour tenait en une phrase « L'un des trois auteurs de l'attentat présidentiel sous les verrous », Alana zappa sur les autres chaînes mais toutes délivraient le même message…


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre IV

L'atmosphère était des plus lugubres, se tenir là, face à cet imposant bâtiment gris, terne dont toutes les fenêtres étaient munies de barreaux écrasant, les cours en tout point closes par d'épais grillages barbelés, le sol bétonné et seulement deux où trois bancs parsemés ici et là en guise d'aménagement. Aubrey Harris ne connaissait que trop bien cette prison, habituée à fouler le sol poussiéreux du bâtiment, habituée aux gardiens pouvant paraitre rude au premier abord, habituée à ce climat de rancœur et de vengeance. Son bloc-notes dans les mains elle se dirigea vers l'entrée principale, salua les gardiens qui la laissèrent passer avec courtoisie et se rendit à l'office où Paul l'attendait, prévenu de son passage par son supérieur.

_ Pas facile comme cas cette fois. Constata celui-ci pour faire la conversation.

_ Aucun ne l'est.

_ Oui mais bon… là c'est quand même l'un des trois dingues qui ont attaqué le président, c'est quelque chose !

_ Vous n'avez jamais rencontré ces personnes, rien ne vous prouve qu'ils soient « dingues » comme vous dites.

_ Vous être toujours aussi froide ?

_ Je suis ici pour faire mon travail. Trancha-t-elle sans retour.

Le gardien l'accompagna jusqu'à une petite salle confinée et claire, disposant d'une simple table et de deux chaises, rien de plus. Aubrey prit place, posant son bloc-notes, son crayon de bois et un taille sur la petite table et regarda Paul, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle attendait la détenue maintenant.

_ Je vais la chercher… faites comme chez vous. Lança-t-il d'un ton cynique.

Aubrey consulta le fin dossier qu'elle avait déjà, retraçant l'enfance complète de la jeune femme jusqu'à ses 16 ans, au-delà plus personne n'avait eu de ses nouvelles, tous la croyaient morte, ou dans un autre pays, loin d'ici en tout cas. La seule photographie qu'elle avait d'elle datée d'il y a plus de 11 ans, on y voyait une jeune fille aux cheveux longs et soyeux, le regard pétillant et un grand sourire exprimant toute la joie de vivre qu'elle pouvait ressentir à cet instant. Une photo sûrement très différente de la jeune femme qu'elle allait avoir en face d'elle d'une minute à l'autre.

_ Elle reste enchaînée. Précisa Paul. Pas de pause toilette, pas de contact physique, pas de cris sinon on intervient immédiatement. C'est bon pour vous ? Demanda-t-il à Aubrey.

_ Ça ira, nous sommes civilisées.

_ Vous c'est sûr, elle en revanche j'y crois pas trop… Marmonna-t-il en faisant asseoir la jeune femme.

Comme s'y attendait Aubrey, la personne se trouvant en face d'elle était toute autre que la petite fille de sa photo. Plus dure, les cheveux courts et le visage bleuté, un look provoquant et une allure masculine. Une transformation totale. Aubrey se redressa sur son siège, fit signe à Paul de se retirer et regardant impassiblement la détenue.

_ Bonjour. Commença-t-elle, voulant évaluer l'état d'esprit de sa cliente avant toute chose.

_ Mettez-vous vot' courtoisie où je pense…

_ Je m'appelle Aubrey Harris, je ne suis pas avocate, je ne travaille pas pour la prison et la C.I.A n'a strictement rien à faire des propos que j'échangerai avec vous dans cette pièce. Lui expliqua-t-elle, d'un ton détaché.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là alors ? Me tenir compagnie ?! La railla-t-elle.

_ Je suis ici pour écouter votre histoire.

_ J'ai pas d'histoire alors allez vous faire foutre.

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes, l'une regardant le plafond, les fenêtres, l'autre ayant le regard fixé sur sa cliente. Tentant toutes les deux de jauger l'autre silencieusement. Aubrey avait souvent eu des jeunes femmes lui ressemblant auparavant, blessées, hautaines et cyniques, car c'était pour elles le seul moyen pour se défendre dans ce climat tragique qu'était la prison.

_ Vous voulez quelque chose ? De l'eau, du café ?

_ N'essayez pas de m'acheter… Soupira-t-elle.

_ Nous avons une heure à passer ici toutes les deux, que vous le vouliez ou non. Je vous le propose sérieusement.

_ Vous ne voulez pas être ici. Qui voudrait être enfermé dans un trou à rat pareil ?!

_ J'aime mon métier, la prison est un élément dont je ne peux pas me dispenser. À défaut de l'aimer je fais avec.

_ Et je dois essayer d'en faire autant ? Demanda-t-elle, hilare.

_ Vous n'avez pas à le faire.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ?

Encore une fois, c'est un long silence qui s'installa. Aubrey voyait très clairement que la jeune femme supportait mal ces conditions, qu'elle avait été jetée dans la fosse au lion et qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de lutter contre eux. Tout ceci elle l'imaginait très bien, seulement il fallait qu'elle lui parle, elle devait en apprendre plus sur elle. Et rien de bon ne sortirait de cet entretien si elles continuaient dans cette voie.

_ Ecoutez, je ne vous demande pas de me dire le nom de vos complices, ou encore l'endroit où ils sont cachés, si vous ne voulez pas révéler ces informations c'est votre droit et je n'essayerai pas d'aller contre. Comme je vous l'ai dit, la C.I.A se désintéresse totalement de mon travail et je ne suis pas là pour leur donner les informations non plus. Si vous consentez à me raconter votre histoire rien ne filtrera.

_ En quoi mon histoire pourrait bien être intéressante ? Après ce qu'on a fait on ne risque pas d'aller loin. Se renfrogna-t-elle.

_ S'il vous plait…

La jeune femme sembla hésiter, pesant le pour et le contre. Réfléchissant au pourquoi de cet entretien et à l'intérêt de revenir sur tout ça. Pour elle, tout ceci n'avait plus d'importance, ce qui était fait ne pourrait plus jamais être effacé, alors à quoi bon ? Elle soupira, et s'assit correctement sur sa chaise, se mettant ainsi bien en face de son interlocutrice.

_ D'accord, si ça peut égayer votre vie de voir à quel point la mienne a été désastreuse alors d'accord vous l'aurez votre histoire, mais qu'est-ce que j'y gagne, moi ?

_ En étant ici vous vous libérez de votre cellule et des gardiens, vous être « libre » de manger, boire, fumer si vous en avez envie, et surtout, vous retrouver une vie sociale, ce qui est impossible derrière les barreaux d'une prison en temps normal.

_ Mais ça ne me fait pas sortir d'ici pour autant… pour avoir des cigarettes il faut payer un prix fou et ça finit en émeute. Comment je peux en avoir ici ? Demanda-t-elle, sérieuse.

_ Je peux vous apporter.

_ En contrepartie de mon histoire ?

_ C'est tout ce que je veux. Approuva Aubrey.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous savez déjà ? L'interrogea-t-elle en désignant le dossier sous le bloc-notes.

_ Vous vous appelez Malory Harvey, vous êtes née au Texas et avez grandi avec vos deux parents jusqu'à l'âge de 11 ans, à partir de là votre père était toujours en déplacement et votre mère a sombré dans l'alcool. Vous avez trouvé un emploi et avait disparu sans laisser de trace à 16 ans.

_ Ça va être long alors. Souligna Malory. Je ne supportais plus les crises de ma mère alors j'ai commencé à trainer dans un bar à la sortie de la ville, je connaissais bien le patron alors on est arrivé à un compromis, il me louait une chambre et je travaillais en contrepartie. Ça me convenait très bien, les clients étaient sympa et le patron me laissait les pourboires, alors je pouvais économiser pour me barrer de la ville.

_ C'est dans ce bar que vous avez rencontré vos deux complices ? Vous pouvez utiliser des faux noms ou des initiales, ça n'a pas d'importance. L'encouragea Aubrey.

_ Oui, c'est là que je suis tombée sur eux. Il y avait beaucoup de monde ce soir-là et ils s'étaient trouvés un coin tranquille au fond du bar, quand je suis allée les servir j'ai capté leur conversation, ils avaient été engagés pour récupérer un objet dans une maison à trois pas du bar et apparemment il y avait gros à gagner. Seulement ils étaient mal renseignés et c'était perdu d'avance s'ils y allaient comme ça. Alors inconsciemment je me suis assise et je leur ai expliqué comment faire.

_ Pourquoi ? Vous saviez que ce serait considéré comme une violation de propriété privée avec vole en plus.

_ L'argent, ils avaient une voiture aussi. S, m'avait expliqué qu'ils parcouraient les routes depuis la mort de leurs parents et qu'ils se débrouillaient en faisant des petits boulots à droite et à gauche, parfois pas très honnête. Alors j'ai sauté sur l'occasion, et après avoir récupéré ce qu'ils cherchaient je suis partie avec eux.

_ Alors que vous ne les connaissiez pas ?

_ Tous les gens que j'ai connus ne m'ont rien apporté de bon alors je me suis dit que ça ne pouvait pas être pire avec des gens que je ne connaissais pas.

_ Vous parlez de vos parents ?

_ Parents, amis, les gens en général. Chaque fois que je me suis attachée à quelqu'un ça c'est mal fini… vous voyez où je suis aujourd'hui. Ironisa-t-elle.

_ Et qu'avez-vous fait après ? Lui demanda-t-elle en notant ses paroles.

La porte s'ouvrit et Paul entra, signifiant que l'entretien était terminé pour cette fois.

_ Dommage. N'oubliez pas ma contrepartie. Lui rappela-t-elle en quittant à pièce.

Aubrey posa les yeux sur ses notes, elle les avait écrites sans vraiment y faire attention, mais au moins elle avait progressé dans ses rapports avec la jeune femme. Elle nota dans un coin « cigarettes » puis partie à son tour, sans se retourner, en effet faire avec ne signifiait pas aimer…


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre V

La journée touchait à sa fin pour Alana et la fatigue se faisait sentir également. Elle retomba contre le dossier de son bureau et s'étira, d'après son agenda rien n'était prévu pour le soir même, et Lexy étant toujours dans le Kentucky ses distractions étaient minces. Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à un film qu'elle aurait envie de visionner tranquillement un petit détail attira son attention, gribouillé dans un petit coin, à côté du « 24 juillet » de son carnet. Les un an du Lodge ! Mais oui, comment avait-elle pût ne pas y penser ?! Alana rangea ses affaires, mit en ordre les dossiers qu'elle devrait reprendre le lendemain matin, averti Marisa de son départ et quitta l'immeuble sans demander son reste, filant à toute allure dans ce petit bar qu'elle avait vu naitre sous ses yeux il y a tout juste un an maintenant. Connaissant le chemin par cœur elle y arriva en un rien de temps, il était encore trop tôt pour que les lieux soient pleins. Repérant une place libre au comptoir elle fonça et attendit avec impatience la réaction du beau barman qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des mois.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'vous… Alana ! S'étonna Clayton. Mais… toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Enfin j'veux dire, t'es rentrée quand ? Comment…

_ Une question à la fois, tu veux. Dit Alana en riant. Sers-moi une Tequila Sunrise s'il te plait. Je suis rentrée i peine trois semaines, comment… en avion. Ajouta-t-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir. Et je suis là pour célébrer comme il se doit les un an du Lodge, bien sûr !

_ Tu n'avais pas oublié alors… Commenta-t-il en lui préparant son cocktail. Je n'imaginais pas que tu puisses débarquer ici. Confessa Clayton de surcroit.

_ Pour rien au monde je n'aurais loupé ça. Lui assura Alana, confiante. Enfin, à part ça, comment vas-tu ?

_ Ça va plutôt pas mal figure toi. Lui répondit-il, plutôt fier de lui. J'ai pas moins d'une dizaine d'événements de prévus sur tout le mois alors j'ai dû embaucher un peu plus de monde et j'imaginais assez bien faire deux ou trois aménagements supplémentaires.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire ? Demanda Alana, très intéressé par le projet.

_ Faire agrandir déjà. Ironisa Clayton, en laissant échapper un rire franc. Et puis j'avais dans l'idée d'ajouter des banquettes dans ce coin, un jukebox qui passerait des vieux tubes là-bas, une terrasse un peu plus accueillante et pourquoi pas un karaoké tant qu'on y est ?

_ Pourquoi pas, tu pourrais organiser des soirées à thème grâce à ça. Renchérit Alana, très enthousiaste.

_ Je plaisantais pour le karaoké, mais on dirait que tu approuves quand même.

_ Sérieusement, ça peut-être avantageux pour toi, tu pourrais tirer pas mal de bénéfices grâce aux bouches à oreille et mettre un peu de joie dans le cœur de toutes les _desperate housewives_ de New York !

_ Je n'avais pas vu ça sous cet angle, mais maintenant que tu le dis c'est pas bête du tout, je vais être la cible idéale de plus de 50 % des femmes mariées de la ville. Ajouta-t-il en plaisantant.

Tous deux s'esclaffèrent un bon moment en imaginant ce que cela pourrait donner comme résultat, puis Clayton dût servir d'autres clients, commençant à arriver à la pelle. Et enfin revint vers elle.

_ En tout cas, si tu as besoin d'un financement ou d'une paire de bras n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Lui proposa-t-elle.

_ C'est gentil, mais tu en as déjà assez fait pour ce bar et pour son propriétaire.

Le bar se remplissant à vue d'œil, Clayton n'eut plus beaucoup de temps à consacrer à la brunette restant au comptoir à siroter son cocktail tout en imaginant à son tour ce qui pourrait être amélioré dans le bar, ce dont elle ferait part ultérieurement à Clayton, bien que selon elle, il n'y avait pas de bar plus réussi que celui-là. Il faut dire qu'elle y était pour beaucoup. Peu de temps après avoir fondé sa société elle avait rencontré Clayton lors d'un gala où il avait été recruté en tant que barman, n'ayant aucun intérêt pour ce qui se racontait dans son dos Alana s'était établie au bar et avait commandé sans accorder la moindre importance au jeune homme qui s'avançait pour la servir, bien que son physique soit tout à fait avantageux et son sourire charmeur, Alana n'avait qu'une hâte, celle de rentrer chez elle. La soirée s'éternisant elle avait fini par discuter avec le beau jeune homme du bar et par la suite, avait fait appel à lui à chaque événement qu'elle avait organisé. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'elle lui proposa d'ouvrir un bar, couvrant la totalité des dépenses et des arrangements grâce à ses relations elle lui avait trouvé un local racheté à un entrepreneur immobilité avec qui elle faisait affaire à ce moment-là, puis la décoration fût entièrement choisie par Clay et le succès se fit de lui-même, Alana ayant demandé à Clayton s'il l'aiderait à organiser une soirée privée qui se déroulerait en intégralité dans son bar. Le gros coup médiatique ayant été couvert par l'un des collègues de Lexy propulsa le bar au sommet dès son ouverture et depuis Clayton le gérait à merveille. Alana en sourit, il avait, lui aussi, fait un bout de chemin et ça lui mettait du baume au cœur de voir qu'elle avait pu l'aider à réaliser ses projets.

_ Je vous ressers quelque chose ? Lui demanda un autre barman, la sortant de sa nostalgie.

_ Encore vous ? Hallucina Alana en reconnaissant l'homme qui l'avait bousculé et qui avait fait une scène au siège de l'entreprise.

_ Ah oui, je me souviens, vous êtes la patronne de tout ce petit monde. Continua-t-il, indifférent.

_ Vous êtes barman ? Observa-t-elle, surprise.

_ Je suis tout ce qu'on veut. Rectifia-t-il, sans chercher à faire la conversation.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent quelques minutes sans dire le moindre mot, mais ressentant néanmoins l'insaisissable malaise qu'il y avait entre eux. L'homme se massa la nuque, regarda ailleurs puis finalement repris la parole, un peu moins assuré.

_ Ecoutez… je… Je voulais m'excuser, pour la bousculade et aussi pour le tapage… enfin…

_ C'est bon, il n'y a pas de mal… Assura Alana. Avez-vous trouvé l'homme que vous cherchiez ?

_ Non, aux dernières nouvelles il est aux Canaries… en train de se dorer la pilule au soleil surement avec votre fric.

_ Ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Remarqua Alana. Mais je n'étais pas là lorsque cette affaire a été révélé donc je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a bien pu se passer dans l'entreprise ni de ce qui est advenu de cet homme.

_ Matthew, interdiction de flirter avec la clientèle et encore plus avec cette jolie brune ! Lui intima Clayton, en se postant à côté de lui. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ma belle ? Demanda-t-il à Alana.

_ Oui ne t'en fais pas, on s'occupe très bien de moi.

_ N'hésite pas à le frapper s'il te fait trop d'avance. Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

_ Sans faute, j'en suis parfaitement capable. Garantit Alana.

_ J'ai loupé quelque chose ? Interrogea Matthew, un peu plus distingué qu'avant.

_ Cette jeune femme est celle à qui je dois ce bar, si elle veut quelque chose tu t'exécutes immédiatement et tout ira bien. Assura Clayton, en plaisantant.

_ Même sans immeuble vous être impressionnante et effrayante pour le commun des mortels.

_ Effrayante c'est un peu trop quand même.

Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la soirée, à parler de tout et n'importe quoi, Matthew évitant soigneusement d'avoir à parler de lui ils échangèrent sur des sujets plus que banals tels que le sport, le bar ou encore la boîte d'Alana et tout cela sous l'œil attentif de Clayton, prêt à intervenir au moindre désagrément qu'il pourrait lire sur le visage de la jeune femme qu'il considérait à la fois comme une excellente amie et une collaboratrice fidèle et engagée. Matthew quant à lui c'était fait une tout autre opinion de la jeune femme qu'il avait pour le moins harcelé il y a quelques jours pour une adresse qui ne lui avait finalement servi à rien du tout, la gaité et le naturel d'Alana le médusé, jamais il n'aurait pu croire en la voyant donc son tailleur hors de prix et ses talons de femme d'affaire qu'elle pouvait être d'une simplicité et d'un caractère aussi attrayant. Clayton intervint tout de même, non pas à cause de Matthew mais de l'alcool, il connaissait mieux que quiconque le seuil de tolérance de la brunette et celle-ci était en train de s'en rapprocher dangereusement.

_ Alana, je pense que tu devrais arrêter de boire. Lui dit-il gentiment.

_ Je crois aussi. Je ne sais même pas si j'arriverai à marcher assez droit pour atteindre la porte. Articula-t-elle en riant d'elle-même.

_ Je ne peux pas quitter le bar alors Matthew je peux te la confier ? Demanda Clayton à son collègue.

_ Si ça peut t'arranger… Lui répondit Matthew.

_ Désolée de vous ennuyer… S'excusa pitoyablement Alana.

_ C'est tellement rare avec toi qu'un petit écart de temps en temps ça ne va pas nous tuer. Lui confia Clayton.

Matthew fit le tour du comptoir et vint se positionner juste à côté de la jeune femme, l'aidant à descendre sans trop de casse du tabouret qu'elle avait occupé toute la soirée et la soutenant, son bras lui enserrant la taille, il la conduisit le plus naturellement du monde jusqu'à la porte. Après cela, trouver un taxi ne fut pas une mince affaire et ils durent faire un bout de chemin à pied avant d'en attraper un, Matthew suivant l'ordre de son patron l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de son appartement.

_ Vous êtes arrivée, je peux vous laisser rentrer indemne ? Se moqua-t-il, hilare.

_ Je ne suis pas aussi incapable que ça, je peux encore mettre une clé dans une serrure.

_ D'accord, alors je vous laisse. Annonça gauchement Matthew en s'éloignant à petits pas.

_ Matthew…

_ Oui ? Répondit-il en faisant volte-face.

_ Merci de m'avoir raccompagné. J'apprécie.

_ Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Lança-t-il en lui souriant honnêtement. À bientôt alors.

Alana le regarda partir, fixant son dos à la musculature saillante et se disant qu'il n'était finalement pas le goujat qu'elle avait rencontré par deux fois avant ce soir. Contente de sa soirée, elle entra dans son appartement et s'effondra comme une masse sur son lit en pensant à la gueule de bois qu'elle aurait le lendemain…


End file.
